Special Endurance Training
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Special Endurance Training. Naruto and Sasuke are locked in a dark room watching a horror movie. [stupidity, OOCness, tiny bit of sasunaru fluff if you squint]


**Disclaimer: **Sasuke and Naruto do not belong to me. I wish they did because then I could have them make out! ... 

**Ranting:** Well. I guess it's because I've been drinking too much ice coffee lately, staying up until the sun rises and all.  
Don't mind me. Really. Ignore me. This is a stupid little fic that kept playing around in my head until I finally typed it out. It's...weird. And stupid. Supposed to be funny. Kind of. Whatever.  
So enjoy! **super OOCness ahead! **

======== 

"I'm not even going to ask why you're clinging to me like there's not tomorrow," Sasuke muttered, not bothering to turn away from the television screen. 

Naruto was there beside him, holding onto his arm but quickly letting go as he realized what he had been doing. 

"I-It's not like I'm afraid or anything!" the blond spat, instantly scooting to the far end of the couch to put as much distance as possible between him and his arch rival. 

Sasuke snorted. Like he cared. 

Stupid Kakashi. It was one of those silly ideas about 'special training'. What good was being locked in a room (in the middle of the night!) with nothing but a couch, a small table, a TV and a stupid blanket going to do? Endurance, Kakashi said. Learning how to be friends, Kakashi said. 

Sasuke snorted. Stupid Kakashi. 

It didn't help that Naruto seemed to be ridiculously afraid of the dark (there was nothing but a small lamp for light in this room) and they were watching a horror movie that had been purposefully (so Sasuke assumed) put into the VCR for them to watch. 

"We could always turn it off if you're going to piss yourself," the dark haired boy muttered, not trying to hide the mocking undertone in his voice. 

"Shut up!" came a snappy reply. Sasuke could see the other boy cross his arms and stick his lips to a pout as he glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye. 

He shrugged. 

They continued to watch the movie. It wasn't really all that scary but Sasuke had to admit that it did make him jump a few times, sometimes he even wanted to close his eyes but kept them open just because he knew Naruto would make fun of him. 

Well, that is, if Naruto would stop being so scared, or stop trying to hide being so scared. 

"Y-you know…I-I'm not scared at-at all!" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but jerked in surprise as a huge white face appeared on the screen, uttering a piercing scream of anguish. 

He grimaced. What the hell was this movie anyway? Two girls were trapped in a haunted village where random ghosts appeared to scare the hell out of them. Or something. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie, just trying not to freak out in fear because it would be so uncool, right in front of Naruto. 

"I'm _so_ not afraid!" Naruto bravely declared before squeaking and squeezing his eyes shut. God, that stupid ghost had scared him. 

"You're shaking, Naruto." 

It surprised Sasuke how calm and superior he could act despite his inside mind that screamed to turn this crap off before he passed out. He kind of understood what Kakashi meant with 'Endurance'. 

"Shut up!" Naruto barked, growling slightly as he readjusted his position on the couch. 

"You're scared like a little girl, Naruto. I can hear your teeth chattering," Sasuke taunted, deciding that picking on the shaken boy would make him stop shaking in fear himself. The movie was still playing. Now one of the girls vanished, just like that. And the other girl was running from a huge ugly monster ghost. Sasuke cringed. What kind of movie _was_ that? 

"Shut up!!" Naruto barked again, regaining his heated voice instead of that shaky stammering. 

"I bet you just want to run out of the room and go to Iruka-sensei, huh?" Oh, nice one, Sasuke thought. Making him look like a baby, running to Iruka-sensei because he was scared. 

"SHUT UP, SASUKE-BASTARD!" 

Naruto leapt towards the other boy, determined to show him what _pain_ was when suddenly, a scream was audible, causing them both to snap their heads to the television. 

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled, clutching to Sasuke's collar, eyes wide. 

Sasuke's eyes widened too and then he squeezed them shut and simply held onto Naruto, too. The image of a woman with a broken neck eating some foul, rotten corpses was burned into his mind and he could see it even though he closed his eyes. 

The screaming subsided. 

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes again but instead of looking at the screen, he looked at something that was way scarier. 

"Naruto," he flatly said. 

The blond boy's face was pretty close to his own…and it was scary. It was scary because it was _Naruto_ being _so close_. Sasuke gulped. 

Blue eyes twinkled at him with something he could only read as…smugness. 

"I thought _you_ weren't afraid," Naruto said with a grin, slowly letting go of Sasuke to settle beside him again. 

The dark haired boy scowled and turned his eyes back to the movie. 

"I'm not. It was _you_ clinging onto _me_, not the other way round." 

Naruto was still grinning. It unnerved the Uchiha boy. 

The movie went on. It was a lot quieter now. No random ghosts shrieking or causing the girl to scream. Sasuke did wonder what happened to the other girl, though. Even though he didn't care much about the story of the film, it still bothered him that the other girl was alone somewhere in that haunted village. 

The whole mood seemed to change now. Sasuke watched in mild interest as the girl kept walking around the town, calling for her sister. Oh, right, that other girl was her sister. That's why she resembled her so much. 

Sasuke paused in his thoughts, casting a short glance at Naruto, who was having a weird look on his face. Actually, it seemed serious. That's what was weird. Naruto would never look serious unless he was ready to fight. But was he going to fight now? It didn't seem that way. Instead, Naruto was just being…serious. In a different kind of way. 

Back to the movie. The girl was still walking around until she found a note lying on the ground. Picking it up, she read the lines: "Don't leave me. Don't abandon me. I'm all alone. No one's here." 

It struck Sasuke suddenly, to hear the girl read those lines. For some reason, it didn't seem like a horror movie anymore. Instead, it made him feel sad and depressed and also kind of lonely. After all, he, too had been alone after his brother killed the entire clan and abandoned him. 

Naruto, meanwhile was still having that serious look on his face. It occurred to Sasuke that it might have been a thoughtful look. A bit sad, maybe. And Naruto was suddenly a bit closer than before, though probably not really aware of it. It wasn't until their shoulders touched that he started for a moment. 

He froze for a second, Sasuke could feel it, but then relaxed again. They stayed like that. Not really minding the closeness, Sasuke began to wonder what to do. Just sit there and watch? Sure, that was probably what Kakashi had had in mind but still. He would at least have to make fun of Naruto now, wouldn't he? But he didn't know what to say. Not right now, when the mood was so strange. 

So he decided to just watch the movie. The lamp was suddenly flickering and Naruto raised his head to look at it. 

And zap. 

Out it went. And with the light, the television went out, too. It was pitch black and quiet. 

"Sasuke you bastard! What did you do?!" Naruto demanded, punching into the darkness in hope to get Sasuke somehow. 

The other boy heaved a sigh and hit Naruto over the head, knowing exactly where he was, even in the dark. 

"It's not my fault, idiot. The electricity is dead." 

"Who's dead?!" Naruto immediately yelled and Sasuke was sure his eyes were wide in shock now. 

He rolled his eyes. "No one's dead. I just said that there's a power failure." 

"Oh," Naruto replied. "I knew that," he quickly added even though it was obvious that he was lying. 

"Whatever." 

Well, it was sure quiet now. And dark. Sasuke didn't seem to mind the darkness much. Naruto did. 

"Hey, Sasuke, can't you do Katon Ryuuka or something to make a fire?" 

He blinked. Now he expected Naruto to be dumb but this dumb? 

"Naruto. The room's floor is made of wood. The table is made of wood. If I make a fire, don't you think there is going to be a _slight_ problem?" 

Naruto hung his head. Then he raised it again (it wasn't like Sasuke could actually see it, but he kind of felt it) and glared. 

"Well, _oh-great-genius_, what do _you_ think we should do? There's no light, there's no TV. What now?" 

Sasuke considered this for a while. He also considered that it was actually sometime around midnight. Then he yawned. 

"Well," yawn, "I'm going to sleep now. You can sit here and complain, I don't care. Kakashi's going to get us in the morning I suppose." 

With that, he shifted a bit to make himself comfortable, stretching out his legs and leaning his head back to close his eyes. 

"You want to sleep?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. 

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Well, yes," he replied, trying to stop himself from strangling the boy. 

A few minutes of silence passed. Sasuke stared at the spot he thought Naruto was but eventually leaned his head back again to close his eyes. Never mind that boy. 

His mind drifted as a few slightly unpleasant images of the horror movie he'd just seen replayed in his mind. He still wondered what happened to those girls and he silently cursed the power failure. He wasn't really interested in the film but being unable to see the end – it drove him crazy. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice something creep onto his shoulder. He only realized that something was going on when he felt something crawl on his stomach too. 

He snapped his eyes open but to no avail because the incredible darkness blocked the view. Weren't there any windows in this room? Sasuke couldn't remember. It was pitch black. And there was _something_ creeping all over him. He shuddered. 

When it came closer, he could only think of one thing. 

"WAHHH!!!! GET OFF ME!!" he screamed, whirling his arms around to scamper off the couch, crashing into the table and therefore hurting his leg. 

"Dammit!" he swore, rubbing his knee. 

"What are you screaming about?" came a sleepy question from the couch. Obviously Naruto had fallen asleep soon after Sasuke said he was going to do just that. 

"…and why did you take the pillow with you?" the blond asked, scratching his head sleepily. 

Sasuke frowned. Pillow? 

"Naruto, there is no pillow." Only a monster trying to devour me, he mentally added. 

Then, however, the wheels in his brain started to work. Naruto thinking there was a pillow. Sasuke feeling something creeping onto him. His eyes widened yet again. 

"You idiot!" he cursed, but only before he heard a loud rumbling from somewhere, he couldn't tell where it was from. 

"Sasuke! Stop it! You're not going to scare me like that!" 

"But I'm not doing anything!" 

A strange noise and then a loud knocking on the walls. 

"Sasuke!" 

"It's not me!" 

"Okay, this is getting weird." 

"You're telling me…" 

More knocking, then creaking sound, then something that sounded like an explosion. Sasuke knew that there was only one thing to do. 

"If you tell anyone about this night I'll kill you," he muttered towards where he thought Naruto was, crawling back to the couch to settle back on it. When he was there, he blindly reached out to grab hold of Naruto. 

"Come here," he said, making it sound as normal as possible. 

Naruto let himself be pulled towards Sasuke. Just when he was about to ask what that bastard was trying to do, they heard loud growling, which caused them to jump onto each other in surprise and fear. 

They clung to each other tightly. 

"I'll kill you if anything of this leaves this room." 

"Like I'd go telling someone I was holding you." 

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Sasuke even fell asleep at some point as the noise and scary knocking seemed to stop. Naruto fell asleep too, still holding Sasuke in his sleep with no intention of letting go. 

Outside, the storm slowly calmed, leaving the boys with their fantasies of ghosts and monsters when it was nothing but mere rain and thunder. 

Well, that's what horror movies can do to you, isn't it? 

**======== **

More rants: Okay. That was my crackfic. I hope you enjoyed. If not, you're probably still sane, unlike me. Go you! 


End file.
